


Gregoria frags Sentinel

by Gregoria (CybertronianCupid)



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anon mentioned, CupidsGetFragged, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mila wouldn't frag him so Gregoria takes the reigns, Rough Sex, She has it she'll use it, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fisting, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/Gregoria
Summary: Exactly what it says on the package





	Gregoria frags Sentinel

“You could go easier on me.”

“Oh come now, you were screaming for me to go harder. You clearly enjoyed it.”

Sentinel sputters, caught between his want to get up and storm off and remain in the organics arms. His neck cabling was still tender from her bites, which felt more like failed attempts at maiming him. Not that he didn’t fancy the idea-

“I was… Clearly under some sort of influence! One of those bombs you throw around so carelessly must be at fault!”

Gregoria snorts this time, running one sharp nail from top to bottom of his finials.

Her love bombs were not in play, and both of them have to get some work done, so no drinks were spiked either. No stasis cuffs were used this time, nor anything that would stun or constrict either of them. No toys either.

All in all, this was the least eventful frag the both of them had in a while.

“Whatever you say-”

She leans down, pressing her teeth to the top of his helm.

Just because it wasn’t as eventful as usual, doesn’t mean it wasn’t fun.

“-you needy **SLUT**.”

Her tongue darts from between sharp teeth, licking a line of saliva from the bottom of his famous chin, to the top of his helm.

Sentinels reaction is almost predictable at this point, all energon rushing from his faceplate straight to his panels, finials twitching in a mix of disgust and arousal.

He attempts to scramble off her, his angry sputtering breaking into furious binary at some point.

The cupid cackles, her tail wrapping tightly around his slim waist, claws digging into his back plating as she smooshes the Prime in a hug.

_He is just too much fun to tease~_

“This is THE LAST TIME I INDULGE YOU!” he screeches, his voice cracking when the end of her tail smacks his interface panels, hot and slick from his previous overloads, his spike already half pressurized.

“I mean it!” he yells, defiance making way to wary embarrassment when the playful cackling becomes giggles and the Cupid drunkenly nuzzles his helm. Her tail starts tapping away at his panels, a slow, steady rhythm, reminiscent of what these fleshy menaces refer to as a metronome.

Her claws scratch at a panel hiding his main fuel pump, and she can feel his systems straining to hold still.

She opens one eye lazily, her grin content when she grips his chin in her hand.

“Is that so?”

Her tail stills.

He stays quiet, averting his gaze.

There should be something like disgust or ridicule in her gaze, how could there not be? The things he was saying, what he encouraged tis organic to do, let her do to him, what he wanted to do with some other organic filth-

He is a PRIME! An **esteemed** member of the Elite Guard and _soon to be the next-_

“Cadet?”

The pressure of her tail around his waist loosens a smidge.

He glares back at her from the corner of his optic, searches those strange, heart shaped pupils for any trace of judgement.

He puts on his most indifferent expression when he finds nothing but the same playful mischief present in all of their sessions.

“No,” and, with less struggle than he’d like to admit, he lets his glossa flick the tip of the cupids nose, “I am still Magnus… you whore.”

The grin on cupids face darkens, eyes opening fully, the mismatched hearts flashing. She slams her lips to his, tongue pushing in and playing with his glossa, her hands pulling at his finials roughly. It’s almost too soon when she flings him back with a growl, the mech gasping when the air is knocked out of his systems.

“Well then, _Acting_ Magnus,” she snaps her teeth at him, enjoying how his valve panel snaps back when she grinds a knee against it, folds plump and quivering, small node dimmed until she smacks it, drawing a yelp from him.

She tightens her tail around his waist once more, enjoying his struggling before she handcuffs his servos to the end of the berth.

“It’s time for you to get reacquainted with your responsibilities to your fellow organics.”

“Hey, _hey hey hey easy on the_ -ooO **oh** ” his optics reboot when she forces his spike cover open, pumping him to its full size with rough and fast strokes.

“Such a big soldier we have here,” she grazes her teeth over his head, tongue lapping at the rich lubricant. If she hadn’t warned him during their first time, he would love to shut her up with a mouthfull of said soldier.

As it is, he would much rather keep his spike functional and attached to his frame.

She nibbles at the mesh, clenching his lenght almost to the point of denting the decorative plating, enjoying his groans of pain mixed with pleasure with each firm stroke.

Something seems to catch her attention, and she smiles sweetly. Her tail plunges into Sentinels valve, and sets a ruthless pace that has him gasp and shout, servos gripping at the berth covers.

“EASE UP WILL YOU?”

“Are you a Cadet?” Another go at the safe word. Fragging scrap, why did he even agree to these.

“NO, what the frag is wrong with you I AM **THE ACTING MAG _HHH_** -” he is cut off when her tail yanks out of him fully, her clawed hand rubbing at his pulsing node, his calipers clenching tightly around nothing. He actually whimpers, his optics pinpricks when the Cupid presses the tip of her claws between his thigh seams.

“Then you better start _acting_ like one,” she warns with a growl, her fangs bared.

Her eyes flick to the doorway again. Her features relax, right back to that playful look she wore just moments prior.

“Anon darling~” she croons, beckoning the grey figure in the doorway with one finger.

“About time you joined us! Tell me, what shall we do with this big, bad autobot, hm?”

She plunges her fist into his valve and he cries out, vision flickering. By the time cupid wrings an overload from him, he barely registers the Anon standing by his helm, glasses obscuring their identity.

“What are you staring at?” he spits at them through static. Gregorias tail, still warm from his lubricant, slaps him across the face.

“Is **this** how a Magnus leads a welcoming party?”

He flounders for a moment, his finials dropping low when he mumbles “no.”

“No _what?_ ” she positions her fist against his valve again, pressing teasingly.

“No ma'am,” he rushes to correct himself, when her claws start pressing into the slit on his spike.

He gets an encouraging unfurling of fingers against his valve, rubbing slowly against his folds, the cupids other hand gripping and easing on his shaft.

“Good,” she praises, looking at Anon expectantly.

They do have such _wonderful_ ideas when it comes to pleasing and receiving pleasure~


End file.
